The Dark's Truth
by sashi91112
Summary: Even before her father, Pitch, lost against the Guardians that day, he's always been dark and bitter towards everyone but her. Bianca Summers wants to find the truth and the only way for her to do that was to get help from the Guardians themselves. Shocking revelations will be found, trust is on the balance and new relationships born when Jack Frost volunteers to help. Jack/Bianca.
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**Chapter 1: Arguments**

Pitch stormed through his dark cave, blasting stones and kicking dirt on his way. She cocked her head to the side wondering what could possibly be tormenting his days lately.

He reached the dais where his representation of the earth with its glowing lights stood. He stared at it for a moment before shouting furiously and started smashing it with his black sand scythe. It didn't break, of course, but the action seemed to satisfy Pitch enough to continue beating it. She shook her head at his childish actions before leaping out of her hiding place on top of a cage and landed standing behind him.

"You know, the poor globe didn't do anything to offend you."

Pitch stopped his movements instantly and whirled around to fix his golden glare at her. "What are you doing here, child?" He growled, probably still annoyed at whatever his issue was.

She sighed. _Lovely as always, I see._ "Can't a daughter visit her own family once in a while?" The girl asked innocently as she leaned against a gray wall.

Pitch turned back around to face the glowing earth, his scythe now gone from his hands. "Well you came at a wrong time, Bianca. I'm not in the mood to tolerate anyone right now."

The girl- Bianca- couldn't help but snort at that. "I can see that. Judging from your destructive form, I could tell that your evil scheme to overthrow the Guardians didn't turn out so well, didn't it?"

Pitch's body tensed up in confirmation and Bianca could see one of his hands balling into fists as if wishing to summon his scythe again. She noticed the telltale signs of him wanting to destroy something and the girl had to sigh at her father's inability to keep hold of his temper.

"And what would be the reason for you to grace me with your presence again, Bianca? I thought the other half of the world still needed your…powers?" He asked quietly, most likely wanting to change the subject.

Bianca rolled her eyes at him, "If you hadn't been cooped up here for the Moon knows how long, then you would have noticed that it was beginning to summer again."

Pitch gave a disdainful sniff as if he wasn't satisfied with the answer. "I saw that eye rolling, Bianca." He faced her again this time with a calmer exterior.

_Probably realized he had to relax before he started blowing up in front of me._ She thought amusedly.

He continued, "And if _you _hadn't noticed, I live here. There's no reason for me to leave the only sanctuary in this world where the Guardian's puny, happy magic can't infect me."

She hummed as if she didn't believe him, "Or is it because you just don't want to have another repeat of your previous encounter with them."

Pitch's face darkened, "Don't you _ever_ remind me of that event, child." He muttered dangerously at her though his farce couldn't really scare Bianca at all as she had been accustomed to his many dark and scary sides for more than 200 years now.

Bianca, ignoring his comment, said thoughtfully, "I don't really understand what happened actually, I mean, I thought you had made a full-proof plan to eliminate the Guardians once and for all?"

"I did. There was just an unexpected variable that entered." Pitch's voice, although still soft, had now an underlying edge to it. She knew she was probably pushing the limit here but she couldn't help but be curious as to what had gone wrong with her father's plan.

"Oh, do you mean that boy who could control the snow and blizzards and everything? He's a guardian now?" Bianca was shocked that such a trouble-making male like him would end up protecting children. However, as she thought about it, it made sense since he practically was a kid himself.

Bianca noticed her father's face was set on a scowl as if recalling a bad memory. "Yes, unbelievable isn't it? The Dark Ages would have been back by now if that pesky _boy_ didn't meddle with my affairs. I was so close to bringing back fear in this world, where everyone knew my name, where everyone believed _only_ in me! But no, _he_ came in and ruined everything I had planned for with his worthless blizzards and good-for-nothing stick." Pitch's voice was rising into a shout now as he rambled on and on about Jack Frost whilst pacing in front of her.

Bianca couldn't help but quirk up a smile in amusement as she watched him stomp irritably like a child on a tantrum. Though, she mostly entertained the thought that Jack Frost of all people managed to reduce her father into such a furious state. She couldn't help but be impressed by that. It was only ever the Man in the Moon who could get Pitch this upset and maybe sometimes, her too.

"It seems like he was really made out to be a Guardian then." Bianca hummed in thought as she said, "I wonder what it's like to be one?" She didn't realize her mistake until Pitch was suddenly upon her, pale hands gripping her shoulders tightly and a ferocious glare on his face.

With a low, hard tone, he asked, "What- did- you- say?"

When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulders slightly whilst demanding, "How dare you ask such a question in my presence. Don't you ever dare think or even _wish_ to be among of them, Bianca! You of all people should know and understand the deep loathing and misery I suffered beneath them."

Breaking from her silent stupor, Bianca replied back hotly, "Well, whose fault is that? You're the one who keeps-"

"They ruined everything I worked for! You think I was just going to stand by the shadows and not do anything as they took all of my powers away from me?"

"No! But violence is never the answer to solve a problem. Haven't you been watching these past few centuries that time and time again, humans benefited nothing when it comes to wars and fights?"

Pitch sniffed disdainfully, "We are not humans, child!"

Bianca answered heatedly without thinking, "You might as well be like one, what with your attitude and actions lately!"

"Don't think that you know me so well, Bianca! I—"

She cut him off. "You wanna bet? Because I think I know you more than you know yourself, father."

"Don' you dare speak to me that way, child! I found you and saved you from that rotting place you call a home. You were protected under my care when you were all alone and lost. I gave you a place to live in, I took you under my _wing_ and _this_ is how you treat me?" When her father's rant ended, there was a moment of silence when they both just stared at each other.

A few seconds later, Bianca lowered her eyes submissively to the ground as Pitch stared down at her. She and her father had many fights before but not nearly as intense or as hurtful as this one. She could never win in any arguments against him, not when he'd always use that card against her and it was always true.

"No, father. I apologize for my interference and lack of tact."

"You'll be wise then to remember that, Bianca. Now if that's all you wanted to bother me with, leave me till I get this horrible headache you created under control."

Bianca left without a word, scorch marks trailing behind her as the only sign of furiousness this whole conversation caused her. Pitch took no notice of it though; instead turning back to stare furiously at the glowing globe in front of him as if it were the reason why his mood grew sourer than before.

A/N: This fic is actually dedicated to my best friend whose name is Bianca too! HAHA anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review nicely since this is my first story to ever write in this site. Let me know what you guys think and I might be able to post the next chapter faster! HAHA


	2. Chapter 2: Bothersome

**Chapter 2: Bothersome**

Bianca needed to go somewhere quiet and private right _now_ less she started melting buildings and roads on her way. She couldn't seem to stop running nor could she trust herself to keep her emotions in check as her mind still repeated the argument moments ago.

_He has never spoken to me like that before. Sure, he'd get irritated as hell with me sometimes but not that way and all because I said something about the Guardians._

Bianca honestly had nothing against the Guardians even if her father would like her to think otherwise. They were just a group of creatures who wanted to keep the peace and joy of every child in the world. What's there to hate about them?

However, if Bianca saw it through Pitch's view, she could understand how being isolated and forgotten all this time could make someone really bitter against the whole happy magic thing. But she just couldn't make her father happy by ruining the lives of all children in the world. The Guardians would just fight back again which she knew would result to them winning and making Pitch feel darker and lonelier than before.

Bianca released an irritated sigh. All this thinking was giving her a headache and she needed a place to fuel it, _fast_.

Without realizing it, Bianca had ended up in a rundown construction area where settlements of people were too far away to notice her doing anything strange to the building.

Immediately, she rushed inside and blasted a whole row of broken tables and furniture away with her fire balls. The next second, she was slicing through cemented columns with her fiery whips as the whole building started crumbling above her.

Oh, it felt good to greatly release her powers like this. Usually, when countries were in need of season changing, Bianca would be there to bring in the heat during summer and she didn't really have to exert too much effort to accomplish it.

She loved her job very much as she had to be closely associated with the Sun even if no being in the earth believed her. She was gratefully fine with them naming the season after her for its enough attention she could get. Though her father seems to think that she felt lonely and forgotten as he was but Bianca didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't the case. Sometimes lying had to be necessary for Pitch if only so that she'd keep him happy.

_Well, that doesn't seem to be an option at the moment if he keeps pushing me away to help him. _She thought bitterly as she tore down a part of the ceiling above her with more fire balls, wisps of smoke and dirt following its trail.

"I don't think you should be doing that."

Bianca was suddenly broken from her reverie when a deep voice spoke out of nowhere. She glanced around and noticed to her left a young teenager leaning on a pillar with a wooden stick twirling in his hand.

He looked really pale for a normal boy who Bianca was slowly guessing was not, and he was barefoot from where he stood which should be burning right now from the intense heat Bianca had used in this whole building. She stared at him wearily before saying,

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot do, boy."

"Boy?" He questioned as his ice-blue eyes crinkled merrily as if she just made a funny joke. "I haven't been a boy for 300 years now, you know?"

_Oh._

"Well, of course I knew that." Bianca snapped, seriously not in a good mood to talk to anyone especially to the boy who's been the cause of her father's misery lately. "You just looked like one, Jack Frost."

"You know me?" Frost looked perplexed as if he wasn't used to people knowing him.

She gave him an eye-roll. "I'm not an idiot; it wasn't that hard to guess— you make the whole room temperature drop just by your presence." Bianca didn't need to add that she only realized that seconds ago.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I just so happen to be passing by— you know, checking my snow and ice sculptures— "

"No, I don't know, seeing as I just met you." Bianca deadpanned.

Frost continued as if no one interrupted him, "— and I noticed a huge fire that was ruining my perfectly constructed snowmen up in the mountains." He looked like he was about to pout from that.

Bianca resisted her urge to eye-roll, "And you thought that by coming down here, you wanted me to stop?"

Frost nodded his head in agreement as he leaned on his staff instead. "And to see who was causing the commotion, too. Heat energy like that could have never been made by a mortal."

"Yeah well, now that you have your answers and had the annoying decency to interrupt me, would you be as so kind as to leave the area _now_?" It came out more as a demand than a question she meant it out to be.

The boy hummed in thought, tapping his chin for effect before answering, "I don't think so."

"What?" Bianca surprised at his decision to stay. _What does he want now? _

As if her reaction resolved his case more, he comfortably laid back on air, hands folded behind his head, legs crossed and a bright smile thrown her way. "Nah, I like it right here. Sometimes the cold can get a little boring, you know?" His eyes were alight with mischief and Bianca didn't like that she was now being a victim to his little tricks.

_Oh, this boy is seriously testing my patience or maybe just wants a death wish. _

"Alright, pretty boy, if kind words can't get through you—"

"Oh that was being kind? It sounded more like an order."

"I didn't want to resort to violence—"

"You mean you haven't started already?"

"But if that's the only way to get you the hell out of here—"

"You're very determined, aren't you?"

"Then I _will_ use my powers against you." Silence filled the room after that until,

"Now, I know you don't want that to happen."

Frost seemed so confident with his answer that Bianca just wanted to smack that smug look out of his handsome face. She could admit he was cute alright but that didn't mean she was amused with his childish attitude.

She bit out, annoyed by his true statement, crossing her arms over her chest, "Who died and made _you_ king of my choices, Frost? You don't even know me."

"Oh, last names, are we? And yes, true—I don't know you but," Frost suddenly leaped from mid-air to land closely where she was standing. "I would like to try." He threw her a smirk. "It's kind of unfair that you know me from just a glance when I've never seen _you_ before."

They stared at each other, glaring dark brown eyes meeting icy blue ones. None of them talked and Bianca's agitation increased by each passing minute. Finally, after what felt like hours for her, she broke eye contact. "You're never going to find anything about me if I have to say anything about it and life's unfair so live with it."

"Is that a challenge?"

Bianca's ire grew a bit at that. _Was everything to him some kind of joke? _"Yes, yes it is." With that she strode outside of the now ruined building, only to have Jack Frost following closely behind her.

"So why were you trying to burn down the building?"

She snorted, "If you think I'm just going to easily answer all of your questions to me then you're sadly mistaken, Frost. It wouldn't be called a challenge now would it?" Bianca didn't know why she was leading him on with this challenge game thing but then she thought, _Easier to get rid of him by just tolerating him. _That doesn't mean she was about to lay down all her secrets to him. Maybe she could even find some amusement in this.

Bianca heard him chuckle behind her and then Frost was suddenly in front of her again, giving her dazzling smile before saying, "Then I'm going to gladly accept your challenge…" He seemed to be thinking for a moment before saying happily "Spitfire."

Before she could respond furiously to his nickname of her, he leapt in the chilling air and flew away from her, his childish laughter resonating from behind.

She glared at his flying form for a moment before shaking her head and muttering, "Spitfire? Seriously, that's what he comes up with? I'm going to get him back for that."

Yet, admittedly, the encounter with Jack Frost, no matter how annoying, distracted her enough to relieve the tension she earlier felt and now her head was clearer to think for a plan to help her father.

A smile curled her lips as Bianca thought._ And I know just the right people to ask. _


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**Chapter 3: Captured**

Bianca breathed in happily the fresh air of the cool evening sky as the half-moon glowed beautifully above her. The stars were twinkling brightly tonight and the peaceful silence of the town made her wish nights like this would last forever. She sighed, knowing it was impossible, most especially with her father around to ruin the dreams and wishes of people around. That set in her mind, Bianca remembered her real goal being here tonight and jumped from her position on the roof to land on another one which was standing directly below the swirling cloud of gold sand.

Bianca smiled, thinking it was her best idea yet to ask the guardians help for her father. She knew they wouldn't just easily come to the boogeyman's aid after all the destruction and chaos he caused last Easter. But hopefully with discreet actions and subtle, pitying words, she might find a way to do this.

_Okay, breathe, Bianca. You're just gonna talk to a super mega powerful being about your super mega evil dad who will no doubt crush every bone in your body if he were to find out you were not only confronting with the enemy but trying to help him become a better person through their help. Yeah, no problem at all. _Obviously, pep talk wasn't her strong suit but she figured it was good enough.

With that, she was about to take a leap to another house when a voice behind her made her nearly crash.

"Whatcha doing, Spitfire?"

Bianca cursed furiously under her breath. _Why in her father's name is he here?_ She turned around to face none other than Jack Frost floating in front of her with a curious and amused expression on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here, Frost?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I think I asked the question first."

"None of your business, so go away!" Bianca snapped and turned back around to successfully leap to a higher elevated building.

When she heard no sound of pursuit from the other, she breathed a sigh of relief, finally thinking she was alone. As she jumped higher and higher towards her target, Bianca suddenly felt ice forming under her feet and slipped from her perch on an electric wire. With a cry of shock, Bianca fell forwards but caught the wire with her hands just in time before she could reach the ground below.

_What the hell?!_

Sounds of merry laughter reached her ears and Bianca turned her head angrily towards the sound to find Jack Frost guffawing in the air, holding his belly from the ache of his laughter. Bianca gnashed her teeth together and glared furiously at the white-haired teenager before yelling.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME FALL, YOU IDIOTIC, CARELESS, CHILDISH,-"

"Hey, hey, hey! It was just a joke. No need to wake up the neighbors with your screeching." Jack came over to her dangling, furious form, still grinning at her predicament and probably her shouting as well.

"A JOKE? LET'S SEE IF YOU STILL THINK IT'S A JOKE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND BURN THAT HIDEOUS SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Bianca knew her face was probably getting red from all the shouting she was doing.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. At least you didn't fall." Jack smartly avoided from flying too close to her lest he get hit with her kicking feet.

Bianca scowled deeper at his words. "AT _LEAST_ I DIDN'T FALL? IF I DID-"

But Jack interrupted her. "I would have caught you anyway." He was now leisurely floating on his back with arms around his back and staff balanced on his stomach, still grinning at her with his perfect, pearly, white teeth and beautiful blue eyes-

_Stop thinking, Bianca! You are not going there._

Bianca, for some reason felt her face going hot at his words and she glared at him as if it was his fault she was suddenly blushing for no logical reason at all. Which it entirely was. She opened her mouth for another scathing remark when a shadow suddenly loomed above them.

Bianca glanced up to see a golden swirling cloud lowering to reveal the amused face of the person she was looking for, Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams.

"Sandy!" Jack was obviously happy to see him. Sandy showed a few images out of sand to show his greetings as well then looked towards the dangling immortal and made a question mark.

_Probably asking who I am._

Bianca was already opening her mouth when Jack beat her to it. "She won't say so I just call her Spitfire." Jack shrugged then smiled innocently at her.

She said through gritted teeth. "I can speak for myself, thanks. And just for the record, Spitfire is a _horrible_ nickname!"

To Sandy, she told him with a smile, "My names Bianca Summer, sir."

"Hey! How come you tell Sandy and not me?" Jack whined with a pout.

"Because you're an insufferable brat who doesn't know when to stop playing!"

"I'm the Guardian of Fun! It's in my nature to play around."

"Is it in your nature as well to be so damn annoying?"

"Now, that's just your opinion on me."

"No, that's a fact! I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you!"

"You know, you could just let go and I'll catch you."

Bianca threw him an incredulous look. "Do you really think me so stupid as to believe you'd actually do that?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and was about to reply when he noticed Sandy trying to gain their attention. They both watched as he made a series of symbols pop on his head which Bianca tried to decipher as: stop, arguing, Jack, let, Bianca, speak.

Bianca directed a triumphant grin towards Jack as he sullenly sticks his tongue out to her in retaliation.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask for your help, Mr. Sandman." She ignored Jack's mockery of her formality and continued on. "It's about Pitch Black, you see."

That got Jack to shut up and even Sandy had an odd look on his face. Bianca wondered, not for the first time, if what she was about to do for her father was right. He clearly needs the help and she couldn't do anything about it unless she knew more of her father's past which she obviously could never get from him. Bad memories and sensitive feelings and all that.

"Why? What's he done this time?" Jack asked an angry expression on his face that Bianca wanted to wipe off for her father but knew she couldn't fault him for it. Nobody understood her father better than she did and yet if she failed in this task, then no one, even humans or guardians, could ever save her father from himself.

Bianca snapped. "He didn't do anything, Frost. It's what I'm about to do to him that I need helping with. So, will you help me? I can't tell you my information here lest he might be listening to our conversation." She directed the last ones toward Sandy, though she doubted in her head that Pitch would go anywhere near Sandy again after their last encounter but just a precautionary measure anyway.

Sandy nodded and displayed a few images that he'd transport all of them to Santa Claus' fortress in the North. Bianca didn't object and in minutes, a cloud of gold swirled around them. Her only displeasure to all this was that Jack Frost was coming along for the ride.

_Great_.


End file.
